poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Final Last Stand
The Final Last Stand is the grand finale movie of Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles, and the one to end it all. Summary Things taken a good path as our heroes continue to live a good life as the foals, griffonlings, and giraffe have grown up into young adults. But their greatest challenge is yet to come as they will soon discover that the true main villain was hidden underneath their noses the whole time! And what's more, it turns out that the Villains they've faced have also been deceived as the secret backup Apprentice of Darth Sidious (whom of which is also The Grand Sith Master they were searching for) is soon gonna rise to her ultimate power. Now our heroes must band up with their close friend if they are to protect the world and the Jedi Order from the wrath of Bradey O'Diesel! Plot Opening with Patchy/Opening Titles Potty the Parrot tells Patchy that the kids are here to see the last movie to the chronicles. However, Patchy says that he has lost it and tells the kids to forget about the Eds and their friends. The French Narrator introduces a segment called "Remembering the Eds and their friends," a musical montage of clips from past episodes of the Chronicles. After a long treasure hunt, Patchy finds the tape that holds the episode, then he inserts it in his VCR and plays it. The tape shows a long clip of ??? to upbeat music before abruptly showing the EBS color bars. After Patchy sees this, he proclaims that "Ed, Edd, n Eddy betrayed us!," throws out all his Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Thomas & Friends, MLP:FiM, Family Guy, and other merchandise, and runs away. However, Potty informs him that the tape is not over and that the real last movie is about to begin. As a countdown to that starts, Patchy excitedly asks "Really?!" and his riddance of his merchandise is reminded and the movie begins. In the opening Titles, T.C. narrates what happened in the past adventures as he mentions there was a rumor that Darth Sidious had a secret back-up apprentice before he took Vader under his wing. But there have been no signs showing if this rumor is true. And that he's had no luck finding out the facts of said rumor, as their search for the supposed "Grand Sith Master" continues, but he and Hugs have a sinking feeling that they may soon find out in their most unexpected battle that is soon to come, as it then fades into an opening crawl. And it explains that our heroes have faced many battles in their lives trying to keep their home and the Jedi Order intact but it is proving to be quite the handful, as the Eds are now becoming truly connected with the Force as it also shares that the CMC, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Nyx, Connie, Gabby, Hanah Streaker, Roberta Bravo, Skyla, Yuna, Zeñorita Cebra, Snowdrop, Spike, Sunlight, Stacy Star, the Young Six, and Selena are the age of young adults and some of them have taken on their own Padawans. But, now there's a battle taking place above Earth. Battle over Earth/flying to the command ship As we come to the battle in question, and some ships fly by, and inside them are T.C., Hugs, and The Eds. And they see the command ship dead ahead. As they fly for it only for missiles to be sent after as Eddy calls in backup which turns out to be Blythe and the Pets in their own ship as they fly in and they help them out. And then, suddenly Blythe's ship is hit by Buzz Droids! And they attempt to shut it down, when Eddy makes a clear shot of them and gets rid of them off. But one manages to get on his ship and attempts to get Rax but he zaps him off and they make it to the hanger, and destroy the droids in the hanger and Rax locates Bradey's location as Ed senses Katty and senses a trap, so Willy advises to spring the trap. As Rax goes to follow them, Blythe tells him to stay put with the ships and throws him a comlink to wait for orders. In the command ship/Duel with Katty/The ship hit! As they are walking down the hall when 2 Turret Droids appear and open fire on them and they then get in the elevator. And soon after elevator troubles, they reach the top and find no one as they realize it was a trick and then a hologram of Bradey appears and she congratulates them for coming this far as she tells them she has yet another challenge for them, then from behind them, Katty Katswell appears. As Kitty and Hanah both engage her, also destroying the droids that accompanied her. But Kitty is knocked out from the fight as Hanah stands her ground and despite Katty taunting her about her feelings, Hanah refuses to use the Darkside and as she battles Katty at her highest strength disarming her one of her sabers and then subduing her, being using her and Katty's discarded saber to execute her. But then suddenly, the floor opens up causing them to slide down a chute as outside, several fighters fly in and the command ship is hit with a mighty BANG!! And soon the ship begins to fall! As the team struggle to stop sliding down the chute way, the falling ship levels their path to a walking angle. While Rax is sent sliding down the hangar floor into a pile of scrap metal and other things. As the emergency booster engines and they do, and regain normal flying mode, which sends the team sliding back down the chute which ends up in the elevator shaft, as Roberta manages to stop them by firing a cable into the wall. Unfortunately, the elevator is sent hurtling down straight for them! So they slide down, got grappling hooks and swing in the room. Then Eddy tells Rax to come down, but as they made their way they're trapped by ray shields, and then Rax arrives and but was followed by droids. In the Bridge/Crash landing The team are then escorted to the control room where several of Savage waits for them as the droids hand him their Lightsabers. But Rax spins like crazy and the Jedi get their lightsabers ultimately destroy the all the droids present. And when they pinned Savage but he to escape by smashing his hand (formed into a spear) through the windows. As they manage to activate the shields for the windows, the ship starts to plummet down towards Earth as Savage escapes in one of the pods. As Blythe then hops into the pilot seat and fought for control, but then they lost the engines and enter the atmosphere as ships arrive to spray water down, but they crash on the runway but made a complete stop as Brian quotes "Another happy landing". Back to Equinelantis After that was over, a shuttle brought the team back to Equinelantis, where they're reunited.As Kitty tells Hanah that she is slowly close to completing her training in becoming a Jedi Knight. And allows Hanah to head off with the others for fun. As Hanah leaves, Kitty then goes deep into thought, which later as their walking down a hall, Judy and Dudley decide to ask her what's on her mind. As Kitty then admits she's starting to see Hanah as more than a Padawan Learner as she brings up about how Hanah told her she's more than just a master to her. As Kitty describes it, as Hanah is like a daughter she never had, and she's starting to see herself as a true mother to her. As Judy asks if she ever thought about adopting Hanah as her daughter. Kitty admits that it did come to mind but she never really looked deeper into it, as Dudley then suggests that she should give it a bit more thought. Mako's proposal to Shema Meanwhile, as the others are hanging out at the Pizza and Gamer Castle. As Mako is staring nervously at Shema as he's holding a tiny box in his grip. As Hera and Pepper then walk up to him, as Pepper asks him what's on his mind. Mako then mentions he's feeling a bit skittish. But Hera points out that he and Shema were made for each other, and he may not have another chance to be able to take the opportunity he has at the moment. Mako, is still a little unsure but then Pepper asks him why Shema loves him, as he answers because she sees him as a true friend beyond his idiocy, and many other reasons. As she tells him to go over to her and do what he planned on doing for weeks. As Mako takes a deep breath and heads over to Shema who greets him warmly. As Mako tells Shema that he and her have been in a relationship for a long, long time. And he is glad to have a kind-hearted dolphin as a girlfriend and he's given a lot of thought about their relationship as he then proposes to Shema as he opens the box showing an engagement ring (a golden ring with a Pink Rhodolite garnet gem in the center with blue smaller sapphires surrounding it). As Shema tears up and replies, she thought he'd never ask. As they both share a kiss. The Royals taken/"In the Dark of the Night" Soon after they left, the Eds are taking with the Royals about how they are now getting stronger with their Je'Daii arts. As Solar Flare says that they will be more than ready for when they find the Grand Sith Master. As Edd then admits he's a little nervous of facing the Grand Sith Master when he/she shows. As Barret assures him that nervousness is natural when one must face a trial that awaits them. But with how far they came, the nervousness will leave. As they then retire to their bedchambers for the night. Then late at night as 3:30 am, a shuttle then lands at the castle as a hooded figure then walks out as the guards at the door tell him to halt but both are killed with spears that appear out from the figure's hoods. Then as the figure heads in side he then sends out several smoke grenades filled with knock out gas, which causes all guards to pass out as he then heads into Celestia and Barret's room as he then signals 2 droids into the room as they then pick up Celestia and Barret and place them into a carry tube but as they walk out one of them knocks over a lamp as the hooded figure tells him to shut up as they leave the room another carry tube is brought out and inside is Luna. Then the shuttle leaves and lands in the Crystal Empire, where the same group makes off with Cadance and then they do the same at Equinelantis with Solar Flare and the figure then flies the ship out in the galaxy to locations unknown. Meanwhile, out at a huge castle-like fortress in the middle of space. Bradey O'Diesel is snoozing in her main control central room when she's awakened by the com system, after jumping at the chime she then answers it and Savage is on the other line who explains that he has picked up the precious cargo and is 10 minutes away from the base. As Bradey then tells him to put the "cargo" into the containment room when he arrives. As she then walks out of the room into a huge room proclaiming her long awaited plan will now be fulfilled at last. As she then sings: "In The Dark of the Night". Discovering the kidnappings/Finding the kidnapper The next morning, everyone else is alerted that the royals were captured in the night. As Novo and Orion organize a scanning crew to search all of the other castles. And then, they find clues; such as claw-like foot prints in one of the pathways near the Crystal Castle, there is no fur or hair on the royals' beds, and the guards that were on duty remember hearing robotic sounds, but the biggest clue was the guards that were killed were killed with a stabbing weapon, not a blaster or firearm. As the pets take a closer look at the footprint, they recognize it as Sargent Savage's footprints! And then, the security cameras show new kind of droids carrying Celestia, Barret, and Luna out of the castle. Which can only mean that Bradey O'Diesel is the kidnapper! Novo talks to the Eds about the Je'Daii Meanwhile, the Eds are practicing Lightsaber dueling with Novo. Who have greatly improved and even are at even with Novo's own skills. As she congratulates them on their accomplishment, as Edd tells her it all came from having a good teacher. As Novo then shares about how it;s good to be training someone in the ways of the Je'Daii after many years. As Eddy then asks what the Je'Daii Order was like before it was destroyed. Novo then starts to explain. When she was a little girl, she was put under training by the Je'Daii whom were running the Order that was in Equestria. The Je'daii saw the Force as three aspects of a whole; the Ashla (light), the Bogan (Dark), and the Bendu (balance). Where they obtanged peace and harmony in the Force. Far back then before Lightsabers were invented the Je'Daii used regular swords with Force enhanced powers surrounding the blades. But then, one day, a terrible thing happened. Half of the Order broke out in war using the Dark Side of the Force. The war had raged for nearly a decade, leaving the planet a ruined waste. The light-siders, led by Je'daii MastersRajivari, Garon Jard, Cala Brin and Ters Sendon, founded a new group known as the Jedi Order and deemed that they would only use their powers for the protection of the weak and disenfranchised. From this group, Master Rajivari broke away and formed a dissident group of dark siders. Building an army of dark side monstrosities, Rajivari and his followers seized the Temple of Kaleth and attempted to defeat the Jedi Order. Following the defeat of Rajivari's forces and other dissidents like him, the Je'daii Order was finished, the Jedi Order standing in its place. Having witnessed the destructive power of the dark side first hand with the ruination of their homeworld, a large group of Jedi set out from Tython to settle other worlds far from the Deep Core, eventually establishing a headquarters on the far-flung world Ossus. And those who still followed the Je'Daii code went into hiding as some were in Equestria and they went to train other force Users in the ways of the Je'Daii. But soon they were found by the new Sith Empire and all were killed with only Novo as the surviving member as she hid with Je'Daii followings away from public and only trained her daughter and niece in the Ways of the Je'Daii. After the story is complete, Double-D is brought to tears of how sad the story is. As Eddy sadly gives pity for Novo's loss but Novo tells the Eds that letting her train them has brighten her heart involving the Je'Daii Order and she is proud to have Je'Daii Trainees again as she hugs the 3. And adds that she still would like to bring back the Je'Daii Order in the future. Which the Eds get an idea. Bradey speaks with the Royals/"Open Up Your Eyes" Meanwhile, back at the O'Diesel Fortress. Bradey is in her main meeting room where a huge banquet is laid out, as Savage and his guards bring in the royals. As Bradey uses the Force to release them of their bindings and offers them a chance to have something to eat, which at first the princesses refuse but change their mind when their stomachs tell them other wise. And after a while Solar Flare demands O'Diesel what the deal is, which at first confuses O'Diesel until Barret points out she didn't do anything bad to them. Which Bradey laughs and then explains that she has no intention of killing, banishing, or doing anything bad to them. Because as long as she has them in her grasp the team won't do anything to try and stop her. Solar Flare then asks if she or her master every found a way to make a non-force sensitive sensitive to the Force. Which O'Diesel admits Sidious did look into that, but such a thing is not possible, not even for the most powerful Force Users. As she asks if he asks because of how Raygar told Tirek that, which Celestia is about to ask how she knows of that, which O'Diesel admits that when the Battle of Lothal took place, she went into the "World of Worlds" herself and saw that herself through the Force. And then adds she did think about interfering in that, but decided against it, because messing with the timeline would only cause a Paradox. And while she did seek many advantages to her plans she knows her limitations. Luna then asks if she saw any other of the past things that happen in "The World of Worlds" aswell, as O'Diesel only nods, but she then adds she kept it secret as telling other villains that would also alter history. Celestia then decides to ask O'Diesel of why she turned on Friendship. Which O'Diesel snaps claiming that she has no interest in that "Friendship is Magic" bullcrap, and it never helped her in her life before she joined T.C.'s branchline. And sings about it, after the song, she then adds that during her time with Sidious, he gave her something friendship never did, an opening to something much more powerful than friendship. As she then leaves the room. In the alley/Alley duel Then, in a dark alley in the streets of Canterlot, a hooded figure makes her way to secret house built from wood, and garbage where inside the Shotgun Gang abode. And then when a knock at the door is heard, they open it and the hooded figure reveals to be Bradey O'Diesel (in unicorn form). And then, she informs them that she has the royals in her grasp and her big plan is soon gonna be put to take action. Which the gang are pleased to hear as one of them asks will they finally have a chance to be rid of the cretins they had to put up with for too long, which O'Diesel confirms. As she tells them to stand by and wait for her signal to strike. But as she leaves, she's hits with something, as there standing near her is Katlynn Clawz, whom is determined to prove herself, as she knew of O'Diesel's plans for a long time. And intends to put a stop to it before they can be put to action, as she ignites both her sabers, but O'Diesel is not afraid as she ignites her own saber. And, they begin to duel it out, as Katlynn tries to stand her ground but O'Diesel is proving to be a tough nut to crack, and during a blade lock she tries to shoot her with her blaster pistol but its yanked from her grip. As they continue to clash sabers, and then come into another blade as Katlynn throws a few punches at O'Diesel, but the former throws a few of her own. And disarms Katlynn of one of her sabers, and they continue dueling it out but then Katlynn cheats by blinding O'Diesel with a discarded whipped cream in a dumpster, but when she moves to strike her down, O'Diesel blasts her with Force Lightning and then draws her shoto saber and then stabs Katlynn in the chest, as the Former is one her last breath O'Diesel tells her that she impressed with her fighting skills but she has a lot to be desired. Before driving the saber upward, as Katlynn lets out her last breath and falls to the ground, dead. As O'Diesel leaves. The Plan at hand/arrangements The next morning, the ZPD and Quahog police are at the scene after receiving a call from a garbage man. And then they soon find Katlynn's body as Joe is investigating the matter, while Judy finds both of Katlynn's Lightsabers and blaster but there isn't any evidence of whom killed her. As Katlynn's body is cremated back in the temple, Orion then contacts all of the other Jedi out in the galaxy fighting the various villains and informs them that Katlynn Clawz was found killed in an Alley so there is an unknown assassin out there and that they need to be careful. And they will send reinforcements to them when they can. Nightmare Trix discovers Bradey's true identity/Fight with the Nightmares Meanwhile, O'Diesel is now at the secret Terminator Droid Factory as Nightmare Trix is also present. Whom informs that they are making good progress against the Republic Forces as they're starting to run low on available fighters. As O'Diesel is pleased to hear this as she and Trix head into another room as O'Diesel then starts talking about her plans of building a new Empire, one that is a lot better than the one Darth Sideous made, as Trix is surprised to hear that Bradey knew Darth Sideous. As Bradey then explains that he was her Master before Vader was, and that she learned many skills unlike any other Sith every did. As Trix grows suspicious and then she realizes that Bradey is the Grand Sith Master! As Trix holds her Lightsaber out at O'Diesel, the former claims that she's had this plan for many years even before Sideous took her in and when she told him of it, he was more than impressed and suggested that if he were ever to fall to put into action. As Trix keeps her saber pointed at her, as Bradey asks if she's gonna kill her, which Trix is more than willing to, as Bradey can sense her anger and hatred. But Trix then extinguishes her saber and tells Bradey she's gonna turn her over to her parents. Which Bradey tells her that she is a wise mare, and will some day make a grand ruler like her mother before her. Meanwhile, we come of one of the battles in question as most of our heroes are struggling to keep their ground but then another tank is blown up by one of the BTD tanks as the villains are advancing on our heroes, and that it's getting harder to stand their ground, but then some more ships fly in and give another fighting chance but it may sem that this battle will go on for ages. Then, at one of the shuttle bays, Trix rushes over to Nightmare Moon where she is busy getting one of their shuttles ready. As Moon begins to inform Trix about how they will soon go join one of the battles to end it and then report back to O'Diesel to keep the Sith Order at peace, but then Trix shares that she believes O'Diesel is the Grand Sith Master, they've heard about. As Nightmare Moon is shocked to hear this. As Trix explains that O'Diesel was Darth Sideous' apprentice before Vader was, and knows of the Dark Side of the Force like no other Sith does. As Nightmare quotes that what she feared is now a reality, as she tells Trix to head back to their ship and wait for there. While she and ther others deal with O'Diesel. As Trix states it won't be easy to face O'Diesel, but accepts and leaves. Then, Trix sits in the shuttle thinking about Bradey and how they missed it. As we come back to O'Diesel's base where Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Nightmare Hiro, and Twivine Sparkle are walking down a hallway until they reach O'Diesel's office where the former greets them and asks if something is wrong, as the 4 Dark Lords draw and ignite their Lightsabers. As Bradey (playing along) asks if their threatening her. As Sombra states the Sith Council will decide her fate as O'Diesel states she ''is ''the Sith Council, (as she then presses a button under her desk) as Nightmare snarls she is not yet. As O'Diesel stands and draws her curved-hilt Lightsaber and states it's treason. As she ignites her saber and then leaps at the four before she easily kills off Nightmare Hiro, as she begins dueling the other dark lords, and soon manages to kill off Twivine next. Leaving her to duel the 2 main Dark Lords, alone. As they duel it out, in Savage's quarters, an alarm goes off as he then races out heading for an elevator. And then returning to the duel, the Dark Lords find O'Diesel is harder to fight then they realize but keep up dueling her. As Savage then reaches the top floor with the elevator, and he races out. As the duel continues the duelists manage to break open a window in the room, however, O'Diesel is thinking cleverly in the duel and knowing that Nightmare and Sombra won't stop till they kill her, she lets them win the duel and corner her as Savage rushes in. And there, the Nightmares then state that she is relieved of duty, before O'Diesel blasts the 2 with Force Lightning as Sombra deflects, which seemingly disables O'Diesel but before Nightmare can go to strike, Savage points out that all of the other Sith must give their approval before killing one of their own. But Sombra states that since O'Diesel had plans to overthrow them for a long time, she's too dangerous to be kept alive. As Savage warns them not to strike her down. But before the Nightmares can deliver the final blow, Savage ignites one of his Lightsabers and cuts off their hooves at the last second! Execute Order ODT-99/Savage's dark tasks Discovering the dark tasks done The Termination Sun's power Stacy visits Master Mantis The Emergency Meeting Pepper's mission/Stealing the schematics for the Termination Sun Speeder bike chase/found by Celebi Back with Bradey Finding the bike remains/Captured by the Kaiju's and Legendary Pokémon Taken to the monster cave Plan briefing/Going their separate ways Thomas flies to Cybertrain and rallies the Trainbots Flying at the Destruction Moon and Bradey's Fortress Arriving at the Shield Generator Battle in CN City/Battle in space! The big duel/Bradey's death Destruction of the Termination Sun/Escaping the Base Return home/the Kaiju's and Legendary Pokémon depart The victory party/ending with Patchy and Potty Trivia * This movie is based off the films: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, and Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. * In this movie, The CMC, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Nyx, Connie, Gabby, Hanah Streaker, Roberta Bravo, Skyla, Yuna, Zeñorita Cebra, Snowdrop, Spike, Sunlight, Stacy Star, and Selena will the age of young adults. *This film marks it's first appearance of Mira Jarrus Bridger, The Terminator Sun and Master Mantis' 2 Double-Bladed Lightsabers. Scenes *Opening with Patchy/Opening titles *Battle over Earth/flying to the command ship *In the command ship/Duel with Katty/The ship hit! *In the Bridge/Crash landing *Back to Equinelantis *Mako's proposal to Shema *The Royals taken/"In the Dark of the Night" *Discovering the kidnappings/Finding the kidnapper *Novo talks to the Eds about the Je'Daii *Bradey speaks with the Royals/"Open Up Your Eyes" *In the alley/Alley duel *The Plan at hand/arrangements *Nightmare Trix discovers Bradey's true identity/Fight with the Nightmares *Execute Order ODT-99/Savage's dark tasks *Discovering the dark tasks done *The Termination Sun's power *Stacy visits Master Mantis *The Emergency Meeting *Pepper's mission/Stealing the schematics for the Termination Sun *Speeder bike chase/found by Celebi *Back with Bradey *Finding the bike remains/Captured by the Kaiju's and Legendary Pokémon *Taken to the monster cave *Plan briefing/Going their separate ways *Thomas flies to Cybertrain and rallies the Trainbots *Flying at the Destruction Moon and Bradey's Fortress *Arriving at the Shield Generator *Battle in CN City/Battle in space! *The big duel/Bradey's death *Destruction of the Termination Sun/Escaping the Base *Return home/the Kaiju's and Legendary Pokémon depart *The victory party/ending with Patchy and Potty Soundtrack #Star Wars Opening Theme (during the opining crawl) #Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - Battle of Corusant (during the battle over Earth) #Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew - Weavile Party Meeting!! (during the duel with Katty Katswell) #Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - Another Happy Landing (when the team struggle to land the falling ship on the runway back on earth) #Thomas and the Magic Railroad - Lily and Patch (when Mako proposes to Shema) #In The Dark of the Night - Bradey O'Diesel #(when the team try to figure who captured the royals) #Pokémon Heroes - Legend of Alto Mare (when Novo shares to the Eds about the Je'Daii) #Open Up Your Eyes - Bradey O'Diesel #(during Bradey and Katlynn Clawz's duel) # # #What Would Brian Boitano Do - # #Can't Give Up - T.C., Hugs, Ed, Edd, n Eddy # #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2 - Lily's Theme (when Mantis dies and fades away) # # #Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi - Speeder Bike Chase (during the speeder chase) #Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys - Plusle, Minun, and... (when Celebi finds Judy) # # #Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace - Boarding the Federation Battleship (when entering the Monster Cave) # # # # #Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens - Torn Apart (when Bradey kills Discord over the walkway of the base's reactor) # # # #Star Wars: Rebels - It Ends Where it Began (during Blackie's brief duel with Bellwether and Bellwether's death) #(when the space battle commences) #Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - Battle of the Heroes (during the intense duel with Bradey O'Diesel) #Star Wars: Rebels - Inquisitor Duel (during the duel with Randall Boggs, Vicky, Biff, and Tiff and their deaths) #Pokémon 3: The Movie (Japanese soundtrack) - Fire Battle (during the duel with Savage and his death) #Star Wars: Rebels - Duel for the Darksaber (where the Crusaders and their friends duel Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Grim Covert, Amaya, & Starfall and the death of them) #Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - " "(when Figge engages Captain Thorn and defeats him) # Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - " " (where the other fight Bradey's O'Diesel's Elite Guard Droids) # #Rogue One: A Star Wars Story - Your Father Would Be Proud (where the team escape O'Diesel's fortress and Magnal's sacrifice) #Everything is Right #Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai - To the Former World (when the Kaiju's and Legendary Pokémon return back to their regular homes) #Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi - Victory Celebration/End Credits #Ocean Man (during the credits as pictures of the various things our heroes are doing are shown) #The Land Before Time - End Credits (when the rest of the end credits play) Category:Stuingtion Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles